


Oswalds trial and tribulations

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Series: Oswald's children [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Summary: It's been 10 years since the birth of his daughter and Oswald is pregnant yet again...but this time with more than one baby...Sal is happy but will Os survive the birth?





	1. Oswalds sickness(months 1 to 2)

PROLOGUE:  
-Currently Oswald was in the bathroom throwing his guts up for the 4th time that night after not being able to sleep.He spits out the remnants as he limps over to the sink to brush his teeth and rinse his mouth out.He sighs shakily holding his belly as he turns to leave the bathroom turning the light off on the way.-

MONTH 1: Weeks 1 to 5

Week 1- Oswald managed to sleep well for awhile but woke up often to make trips to the bathroom.He was able to keep small amounts of food down but not to much.

Week 2- Oswald was handed a pregnancy test for men by Sal who had been concerned about him for awhile.Oswald merely shakes his head at the thought of being pregnant again after 10 years.

Week 3- Oswald stares at the positive pregnancy test and sighs shakily as he uses the phone to contact Dr Thompson to make an appointment to confirm how far along he is but according to the test it said 3-4+ weeks along so still in his first trimester.

Week 4- Oswald visited Dr Thompson to do some blood and urine tests to confirm pregnancy and to make sure he was healthy enough to carry. Oswald would be high risk because of suspected twins or even quads.

END OF MONTH 1

MONTH 2- Weeks 5 thru 8

Week 5- Oswald takes his prenatal vitamins everyday and makes sure to eat despite his morning sickness and weight loss. Sal kept an eye on him as well.

Week 6- Oswald was slightly startled one evening when walking in Gotham as he started cramping and slightly bleeding. He contacts Sal who finds him easily and takes him to see Dr Thompson who assures him that the baby was just settling in for the next nine months.

Week 7- Oswald was kept on bedrest til 2nd trimester to keep things safe. Sal would bring him food and help him whenever possible.

Week 8- Oswald went stir crazy after awhile telling Sal to back off and let him do things on his own.


	2. Oswalds sickness(Months 3 and 4)

MONTH 3

Week 9- Oswald was glad when the nausea curbed and he was available for time with Sal.

Week 10- Oswald's nausea returns with a force as he is stuck in the bathroom most of the day coughing his guts up

Week 11- Oswald rushes to the bathroom to throw up again as he throws up blood and sighs

Week 12- Lee Thompson is called and gives fluids to Oswald to prevent dehydration

Week 13- Oswald finally feels better enough to return to Gotham City and tend to business with Sal

Week 14- Oswald returns to the cabin to rest after a day in Gotham City, He was exhausted

Week 15- At 15 weeks he looked big enough to be 23 weeks

MONTH 4(Weeks 16 to 20)

Week 16- Oswald started having slight pain in his back as he sits down to rest

Week 17- Oswald consults with Lee Thompson about his back pain and other symptoms

Week 18- Lee Thompson measured Oswalds belly and decided that caesearn section would be best delivery route

Week 19-Lee also suggested that Oswald hold out til at least 30 weeks or more

Week 20- Once back home Sal kept on top of things as Oswald was at the halfway mark


End file.
